It's Not a Goodbye
by Miss Cho
Summary: kyuhyun sebenernya sayang sm syngmin, tp dia nggak nunjukkin perasaan aslinya. author bingung bikin summary, jadi baca aja deh hehe. warning: gender-switch. review pleaseee...


**It's Not a Goodbye**

Rating: T

Pairing: KyuMin

Warning: Gender-switch, sungmin jd cewek disini.

Disclaimer: KyuMin and the other casts are not mine.

Seorang yeoja mungil bernama lee sungmin sedang berlari2 kecil di koridor sekolah. Rambutnya yang pajang bergelombang terlihat sangat indah, senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Minnie-yah, kamu mau k mana?"

Seorang gadis memanggil sungmin, yang merasa dipanggil langsun menoleh.

"aku mau k ruang OSIS, wookie."

"ooh pasti mau ketemu kyuhyun."

"hehe kamu kok tau"

Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu sungmin, dia adalah murid paling jenius di sekolah, baik dalam bidang akademik ataupun olahraga, dia juga ketua OSIS sekolah. Menjadi murid jenius bukan berarti kyuhyun adalah anak culun dengan kacamata tebal, tetapi kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan sifat yang cool. Pintar dan keren, _perfect_, itulah kyuhyun. Tak heran bila banyak yeoja yang menjadi fans kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kamu kok bisa sih pacaran sama anak kayak kyuhyun, dia kan pendiam sekali, kamu juga sering dicuekin."

"gwenchana wookie, aku sayang sama dia kok. Kyu itu sebenarnya baik lho"

"ya sudah deh, selamat bersenang2"

Setelah wookie pergi, sungmin msuk k dalam ruang OSIS. Di dalam ada kyuhyun yan sibuk dengan dokumen2 OSIS.

"hai, kyu-chagi" sungmin menyapa kyuhyun dengan ceria.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin sekelias lalu kembali focus pada dokumen2 tersebut.

"hmmm.." jawab kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak kesal ataupun sakit hati, karena dia sudah biasa dengan sikap kyuhyun. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dia sudah senang.

0000000

Hari ini sungmin sedang tidak enak badan, akhir2 ini dia heran kenapa kesehatannya sering drop. Meskipun begitu, sungmin tetap k sekolah karena dia tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran dan juga ia ingin bertemu kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kamu sakit? Kok pucat begitu?"

"nggak kok, aku Cuma sedikit demam"

Wookie sangat khawatir, tetapi ia tidak berhasil untuk membujuk sungmin agar mau istirahat. Pada saat pelajaran ke tiga, sungmin tidak kuat, dia jatuh pingsan.

"MINNIE!"

Teriakan wookie mengundang perhatian sekelas, murid2 melihat wookie yang panic dan sungmin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya.

"ryeowook-ssi, ada apa dengan sungmin-ssi" Tanya songsaenim.

"sungmin tidak enak badan dari tadi pagi, tapi dia memaksa untuk ikut pelajaran"

"kalau begitu bawa dia k ruang kesehatan."

"ne, songsaenim"

Saat ryeowook berdiri dan hendak memapah sungmin. Seseorang berbicara dari belakang ryeowook, org itu adalah kyuhyun."

biar aku saja yang bawa dia ke sana" kata kyuhyun yang langsung menggendong sungmin dan pergi k luar kelas.

oooooo

Sungmin sadar saat sudah bubar sekolah. Saat dia bangun, dia melihat kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Menenmaninya. Yeoja itu merasa senang karena setidaknya kyuhyun masih peduli padanya.

"Minnie? Gwenchana?"

"ne… kyu gwenchana.." jawab sungmin pelan.

"ayo aku antar pulang"

Kyuhyun lalu menggendong sungmin dan mengantarkannya pulang. Sesampainya di ruhan sungmin ia langsung membawa sungmin k kamarnya.

"ahjumma, tadi sungmin pingsan di kelas, dia sedang nggak enak badan. Tolong rawat dia ya ahjumma."

"ne, kyu. Gomawo sudah membawa sungmin pulang"

"ne, ahjumma. Saya permisi dulu"

"lho ikut makan malam saja disini kyu" kata ummanya sungmin.

"mianhae ahjumma, tapi saya masih banyak tugas OSIS. Saya pamit pulang dulu. Minnie, besok kalo blm sembuh jangan ke sekolah!"

"ne, kyu-chagi. Mian sudah merepotkan. Gomawo.."

"hati2 di jalan ya kyu"

Lalu kyuhyun pun pulang .

oooooo

Sudah 1 minggu sungmin tidak masuk sekolah, dia belum sembuh, malah semakin parah. Selain demam, sungmin juga mual, hilang selera makan, dan anemia. Orang tua sungmin yang panic segera membawanya k rumah sakit.

Sungmin ditangani oleh dokter muda yang pintar, Dr. Siwon. Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya shock mendengar hasil pemeriksaan sungmin.

"Putri anda mengidap penyakit acute fulminant hepatitis, Suatu bentuk parah yang jarang dari infeksi hati beberapa waktu yang lalu, sekarang sudah semakin parah. Sungmin-ssi gagal hati dan harus secepatnya di operasi, kalau bisa operasi di luar negeri.

"andwae… eomma.. appa.. aku akan mati.."

sungmin mulai mengangis, melihat hal itu, sang eomma pun ikut menangis. Akhirnya mereka keluat dari ruang praktek dokter siwon dan pulang.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menjenguk sungmin, selama sungmin absen, kyuhyun tidak pernah menjenguknya. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk, saat sungmin menelepon pun, kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya. Karena sudah 2 minggu sungmin absen, maka kyuhyun mulai khawatir dan menjenguknya.

"kyu.. aku mau bicara sebentar"

"ne. mau bicara apa?"

"kyu, aku gagal hati! Aku harus segera operasi. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan donor yang tepat."

Sungmin menangis sejadi2nya.

"mi-minnie.."

"aku nggak mau mati kyu! Aku masih mau bersama keluargaku, wookie, dan juga kamu kyu! Aku gak mau ninggalin kamu!"

Kyuhyun menarik sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan sungmin menangis sepuasnya.

"kamu pasti sembuh, kamu gak boleh pergi Minnie.."

Kyuhyun mulai menangis, mereka berdua menangis. Tanpa mereka sadari. Eomma sungmin mengintip dari luar dan ikut menangis."

oooooo

KRINGGG… KRINGG….

Telepon rumah sungmin berbunyi, eomma sungmin segera mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseo"

"yeoboseo, ny. Lee, saya dr. Siwon, saya ada kabar baik untuk anda. Ada seseorang yang mendonorkan livernya untuk sungmin-ssi, tapi identitasnya tidak jelas. operasi akan dilakukan 1 mgg lagi di USA"

"JEONGMAL? KAMSAHAMNIDA !"

Setelah percakapan mereka berdua selesai, eomma sungmin segera menceritakan kabar baik ini pada suaminya dan sungmin. Mereka bahagia sekali.

ooooo

Hari ini sungmin dan eomannya berangkat k USA, operasi akan dialakukan 5 hari lagi, appa sungmin tidak bisa ikut karena harus bekerja. Kyuhyun mengantarkan sungmin k bandara, tetapi ia hanya diam dan tidak menghiraukan sungmin, sungmin menjadi heran dan sedih.

"_penumpang pesawat boeing 747 tujuan USA harap segera memasuki pesawat" _

"ah itu pesawat kita, ayo Minnie"

"ne eomma. Kyu, aku pergi dulu ya"

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"kyu…"

Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"doakan aku berhasil ya. Smpai jumpa,kyu"

Kyuhyun masih saja diam.

eomma sungmin menarik putrinya untuk menuju pesawat karena mereka hampir terlambat.

Di dalam pesawat sungmin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, ia sakit hati atas sikap kyuhyun.

oooooo

Operasi sungmin berjalan lancar. Kesehatannya membaik. Kata dokter, sungmin bisa pulang 1 minggu lagi. Sungmin merasa senang, setelah 3 bulan di USA, dia bisa bertemu lagi dngan appa, teman2, dan juga kyuhyunnya. Meskipun sungmin masih sakit hati dengan kyuhyun, ia sangat merindukan kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali k sekolah, teman2nya menyambutnya dengan hangat. Wookie meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa mengantar sungmin k bandara saat itu, tapi sungmin hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak masalah.

D sekolah sungmin tidak bisa menemukan kyuhyun.

"wookie km tau dimana kyu?"

"aku juga g tau Minnie, tapi 3 bulan lalu kyuhyun keluar dari sekolah"

"ha? Kenapa? Hpnya juga gak aktif!"

"aku juga g tau. Coba kamu k rumahnya nanti pulang sekolah."

"nee…"

ooooooo

Pulang sekolah, sungmin pergi ke rumh kyuhyun. Pada saat ia memencet bell, seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah.

"annyong haseyo! Apakah anda ibunya kyuhyun?"

"ne, benar. Ayo silakan masuk"

Sungmin pun masuk k rumah kyuhyun, sungmin tdk pernah k rumah kyuhyun sebelumnya, aneh memang.

"ummm. Kamu temannya kyu ya? Siapa namamu?"

"lee sungmin imnida. Saya yeojachingunya kyu. Ahjumma, dimana kyuhyun?"

Tiba2 eomma kyuhyun menangis. Sungmin pun bingung dan panic.

"a-ahjumma, gwenchana yo?"

"sungmin-ah. apa kamu tidah sadar?"

"apa maksud ahjumma?"

"kamu pikir, darimana kamu mendapatkan hati yang ada di dalam tubuhmu sekarang? Kyu sudah tidah ada disini, kyuhyun ada di dalam dirimu sekarang, dia adalah hatimu!"

Sungmin kaget, ternyata alas an kyuhyun mengacuhkannya adalah agar sungmin mengira bahwa kyuhyun tidak mencintainya lagi, agar sungmin bisa melupakan kyuhyun, dan agar sungmin tidak sedih bila kyuhyun tidak ada di sisinya lagi.

Tanpa terasa sungmin menangis, eomma kyuhyun juga menangis.

"kyuhyun-ahhh" eomma kyuhyun memanggil nama anaknya. Sungmin semakin menangis menjadi2.

Eomma kyuhyun memeluk sungmin, lebih tepatnya memeluk sosok kyuhyun yang ada dalam diri sungmin.

oooooo

Sungmin pulang dengan keadaan kacau, ia tidak ingin pulang, akhirnya sungmin pergi k taman kecil di dekat rumahnya. Sungmin duduk di ayunan taman. Dia teringat bahwa eomma kyuhyun memberinya sebuah surat, surat dari kyuhyun untuknya yang ditulis sebelum kyuhyun meninggal.

Sungmin membaca surat itu

"_untuk sungmin-ku_,

_Minnie, saat kamu baca surat ini, pasti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini._

_Minnie, maafkan aku karena aku sudah mngacuhkanmu saat itu, itu kulakukan agar kamu bisa membenciku dan melupakanku._

_Aku memberikan hatiku padamu agar kamu bisa bertahan hidup. Lebih baik aku yg mati daripada aku harus sedih karena kamu tinggal pergi._

_Aku akan terus hidup di dalam dirimu, menjadi hatimu yang sekarang ini._

_Minnie adalah orang pertama yang aku cintai. Aku menyadari bahwa hidup itu indah kasih sudah membuatku merasakan cinta walaupun hanya sebentar._

_Minnie-ah, saranghaeyo, karena it uterus lah hidup, hiduplah demi aku. Lupakan aku, mulaiah hidup yang baru. Aku akan selalu melihatmu dan mengawasimu dari atas sana._

_Ingatlah, bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu_

_Dari kyuhyun."_

Tubuh sungmin bergetar, airmatanya tumpah, ia menangis, kyuhyun sudah tidak ada.

"pabbo, kyuhyun pabbo… saranghae yo kyu. Aku akan bahagia, aku akan hidup! Demi kamu kyu! Tetaplah ada untukku kyu meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi.

Saat2 yang aku lalui bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan terus hidup sampai bagianmu juga. Saat ini pasti kamu berada di langit itu, melihatku dari sana. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku sampai akhir.

ooooooo

When I told you I was sick, you cried.

When I got to the plane to have my operation,

You didn't say goodbye.

I good lucky and got a heart donor,

but when I came home, I couldn't find you.

Finally i asked your mom

and she said with tears all over her face,

"Where do you think you got the _heart _from?"

THE END

A/N:

ini fanfic ke dua saya. mian kalo jelek T.T

buat yg sudah kasih review di fanfic pertamaku yg judulnya "my cute shy boy" aku ucapkan terimah kasih banyak, gomawooo *terharu*

gak nyangka loh ada yang mau baca hehe.

nanti aku bakal reply semua reviewsnya kalo udah apdet chapter 2, aku usahain update besok :D

lastly, review peaseeee ^^


End file.
